


Mooning

by ShadowSpires



Series: Clone Day Prompts 2016 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: If Cody had to watch his General and his vod make gooey eyes at each other for another minute, he was going to loose his kriffing mind.





	Mooning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/gifts).



> Finally getting this up, from 2016's clone appreciation day. Prompt by Norcumi: Oooo! Cody finally lets Rex know he knows about Rex and Kenobi? In any form you like?

If Cody had to watch his General and his vod make gooey eyes at each other for another minute, he was going to loose his kriffing mind. He was a good commander. The best damn Marshal Commander his General could ask for. He was obedient and dedicated and his men trusted him. He led well in battle, and understood the movements on their entire front of the war.

He didn’t kriffing deserve this.

Obi-Wan continued the briefing about the upcoming mission, but little gods of raindrops, it was just another kriffing escort mission. The billionth they had run over the course of this Sith-damned war, and Cody could practically recite every word his General was saying in his sleep.

So, doubtless, could General Skywalker, who was standing there with every evidence of attention. Except for his glazed eyes, which showed that his attention was firmly elsewhere. Cody’s bet was on that pretty senator the Skywalker kept throwing himself and his men recklessly into danger.

That was a particular shade of stupid, gooey-eyed, and fluff-brained that thankfully Captain Rex and General Kenobi hadn’t reached quite yet. 

No, they were just at the, “hold a completely unnecessary military briefing in order to prolong the amount of time I can legitimately spend in your company without arousing suspicion,” and “stare lovingly into your eyes while you tell me things I already know because I love to look at you and I love the sound of your voice, and the way your hands move, and that tiny tick in the corner of your mouth every time you look at me” stages of gooey-eyed stupid.

And that was nearly a direct quote, from not more than a month ago, from before Rex had gone tight-lipped on the subject of General Kenobi’s perfect assets.

Rex should probably have thought through that the fact he had stopped mooning to Cody about his General’s perfection was pretty suspicious, *before* he decided to try to hide the relationship from him. Really. Like Cody wouldn’t have immediately noticed when his brother went from hopeless pining and regaling Cody with completely unnecessary descriptions of *his own General’s* battle prowess and brilliant tactics and quick wit and beautiful body, to smug, close-mouthed blissfulness.

Rex was clever. Devastating in battle, even when his hair-brained schemes shouldn’t have worked. (Rex was never going to let him live down the fact that he’d tricked those commando droids into opening the base with his awful acting skills. The fact that that squad of shinies had seen it only made it worse, because now the story was *everywhere* and grew with the telling, and Rex got unbearably smug every time he heard it.)

He was also a bit of an idiot where other people were concerned. And feelings. Definitely feelings.

…On second thought, his General and his brother were perfectly suited to each other.

General Kenobi started his lecture on not breaking formation for the third time. General Skywalker was mouthing the words along with him, his eyes having gone from ‘thinking about a girl’ to ‘oh please Force, how much longer do I have to stand here.’

At any other time, Cody might have thought that the wicked glint in his General’s eyes was amusement at Anakin’s expense. It wouldn’t be the first time he had repeated things until Anakin protested just to make sure the man had actually been listening. But not this time. There was too much hunger in that gaze, and it was entirely focused on Rex. Cody was pretty damn sure General Kenobi wasn’t even paying attention to what he was saying himself.

Cody groaned and dropped his face into his hands.

“Something to add, Commander?” Obi-Wan said mildly, and Cody looked up to see a tiny flush high on his cheeks and the shred of surprise in his eyes. Damn. He really had pretty much forgotten he was torturing his former-Padawan and his commander in this game of flirting with the Captain, hadn’t he. 

But now. Damn. 

Cody was familiar with *that* wicked look too. That was a ‘how can I torture my favorite people today, because patience is an important virtue and I’m doing my duty by helping the people around my cultivate it while they resist the urge to strangle me’ look. 

Or maybe Cody was projecting just a bit.

Time to appeal to a higher authority.

_“We’ve got hours before anyone will miss either of you. I know you haven’t seen each other in days, so please, do a brother a favor, and just go fuck this mood out of the General, Rex”_ Cody practically begged in Mando’a, taking great pleasure in the way that Rex’s eyes bugged.

General Kenobi gaped at him before flushing a brilliant scarlet, and oh, oh, damn, he’d forgotten that Obi-Wan was fluent in Mando’a. Oh well. He was probably gonna pay for this in some way at a later date.

The point still stood. Cody had way too much to do, better things to do, that stand here and watch his friends moon over each other.

And this way both of them knew he knew, and maybe he could get some peace from the blatant sexual tension if he helped them get some privacy.

_“Please.”_ This time he directed the words at both of them. _“I’ll even volunteer to distract the walker in the sky. Just go vanish and don’t come back until you can look at each other without trying to set fire to each other’s clothes with your eyes.”_

“I’ll have you know, Commander,” Obi-Wan started, an instinctive shield of haughty insult radiating from his tone, but Rex was no fool.

“—That we were just about to go do a review of the fighter-escorts. Wonderful suggestion, Cody. We’ll be back in a couple hours.” He interjected, stepping up and laying a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

Cody resisted the urge to roll his eyes. And all the touching. Really. Who did they think they were fooling?

“Wait, what?” Except him.

General Skywalker looked bewildered between the three of them.

And Cody was definitely going to forbid anyone from teaching Skywalker Mando’a. That look was priceless.

Or possibly encourage them. It would be _hilarious_ to see how many colors they both went if he could actually understand it, the next time Rex started muttering in Mando’a about all the things he would like to do to Obi-Wan.

Rex’s eyes promised revenge for the inevitable questions he was going to get from his General, but he immediately took advantage of the offered out, escorting the sputtering Obi-Wan out of the room with a hand low on his back.

Ha. Bring it, vod. He had enough blackmail material from the last month of sappy looks and sighs to last him a _lifetime_.


End file.
